Heart Curtain
by princess7174
Summary: Di tolak oleh Gaara, membuat hati Sakura di tutupi oleh tirai hitam.Gadis itu jadi suka menangis di ruang Audio Visual. Naruto dan Sasuke yang memiliki perasaan yg sama pada Sakura.Perlahan lahan membuka tirai yg menutupi hati Sakura.Tiba tiba Gaara kembali dengan pernyataan yg mengejutkan.Siapa yg Sakura pilih?Cinta barunya atau Cinta pertamanya?Read?Review please


A NARUTO Fan Fiction

_Princess 7174_ _Proudly Present_

**My Baby Girl**

Disclaimer:Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sabaku GaaraxHaruno Sakura, Uzumaki NarutoxHaruno Sakura , Uchiha SasukexHaruno Sakura

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship and Family

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) aneh, ngga jelas dll

Heart Curtain

Disclaimer : NAKAJIMA Yuka

I hope you give a good respect for my second fanfiction

If you like please reand and review

If you don't like?just read and you will like it ^^

* * *

Hari ini lagi lagi aku berada di dalam ruangan Audip Visual yang bertirai menekuk kedua kaki ku lalu memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahku dan berharap luka ini bisa segera sakit ini tidak mau pergi, rasa sakit ini selalu saja muncul setiap wajah laki-laki itu muncul di hariku, rasa sakit ini membuat ku terpuruk, membuatku tidak bisa melihat hal lain selain dia, rasa sakit ini sangat menyesakan, membuatku sangat sulit untuk bernafas.

Kejadian pahit itu terjadi saat setahun yang lalu tepat saat aku masuk ke sekolah impianku dan resmi menjadi siswi baru di sekolah impianku itu bernama Konoha Academy akademi yang terdiri dari SMP, SMA dan dengan prestasi yang sangat bagus dan dari akademi ini sudah di akui oleh dunia, membuat sebagian besar calon pelajar memilih sekolah ini dengan alasan berbeda denganku, alasanku memilih masuk di sekolah ini bukan karena sekolah ini memiliki prestasi nan gemilang, bukan karena sekolah ini akui oleh dunia dan juga bukan karena lulusan dari sekolah ini sangat hebat.

Alasan ku hanya belajar tanpa bermain hanya untuk dia, aku meninggalkan hal hal yang seharusnya anak remaja perempuan seusiaku lakukan juga untuk dia, belajar tanpa mengeluh melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ku sukai demi dia dan demi dia aku masuk ke Konoha Academy School.

Alasanku hanya dia tapi karena dia juga aku menyesali keputusan ini.

* * *

**Heart Curtain, Chapter 1 : Tirai yang tertutup**

Kejadian setengah tahun yang lalu ..

"Ah rasanya aku ngga percaya bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Gaara-kun.."Ucap seorang gadis berambut soft pink sepunggung dengan senyuman lebar yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu sangat bahagia.

Pemuda tampan berambut merah acak acakan hanya tersenyum tipis menangapi perkataan dari gadis manis bermata emerald di hadapannya itu.

"Semua ini adalah hasil dari kerja kerasmu, Sakura-chan.."Kata Gaara lalu mengacak ngacak rambut merah muda milik Sakura.

"Belajar setiap hari tanpa mengeluh, tidak bermain dan hanya ini sangat jarang ada gadis seusiamu yg berjuang sangat gigih seperti itu.."Senyum Gaara.

Blush

Akibat dari senyuman Gaara barusan, sekarang ini timbul dua rona merah di pipi mana coba yang tidak tahan untuk melihat senyuman yang amat mempesona itu?

"Gaa-kun.."

Mendadak Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Gaara menghentikan aksinya dalam menebar pesona dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"Tanya Gaara.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipi chuabynya, tangannya gemetar, bibirnya terangkat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi sangat sulit untuk keluar.

'sekarang atau tidak sama sekali Sakura..'batin Sakura.

"Ada apa?Kamu sakita Sakura-chan?"Tanya Gaara khawatir karena tingkah Sakura mendadak menjadi aneh.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukai Gaara-kun, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kalau aku sudah masuk ke sekolah ini dan sekarang aku ingin Gaara-kun menjadi pacarku.."Kata Sakura setelah berhasil mengatakan perasaan yang sudah lama di pendamnya, Sakura hanya bisa berani menatap wajah tampan Gaara.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara hembusan Gaara sudah tau tentang perasaan adik kelasnya ini. Tapi mendapatkan pernyataan dari Sakura saat ini, sangat mengejutkan untuknya.

"Terimakasih, tapi maaf aku sudah memiliki kekasih Sakura.."Kata rasa kecewa dan sedih dari suara Gaara.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Emeraldnya sudah ingin menampung cairan bening dan sedikit lagi saja Sakura akan menangis, tapi gadis manis itu berusaha menahan air mata yg sudah siap meluncur kapan saja itu, Sakura berusaha mati matian agar tidak menangis di hadapan Gaara.

'jangan menangis, nanti Gaa-kun jadi merasa bersalah..'batin Sakura berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tau dari awal Sakura menyukaiku tapi menurutku perasaanmu itu bukan rasa suka, melainkan rasa kagum pada sosok sempurna seseorang.."Kata Gaara.

Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Gaara.

"Aku bukan sosok sempurna yang ada di bayanganmu Sakura, aku masih memiliki kekurangan dan salah satunya adalah aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu.."Kata pemuda berambut merah itu langsung berubah menjadi sedih.

Sakura diam, memandang Gaara dengan tatapan sayu tapi di detik kemudian, senyuman yang bisa menyayat hati terukir jelas di wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Iya aku tau, aku hanya ingin Gaara-kun tau tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya.."Kata Sakura.

"Sakura.."

"Maaf Gaara-kun, aku harus ke kelas.."Kata Sakura berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang masih diam menatap punggung Sakura dengan tatapan sedih.

"Maaf.."Lirih Gaara.

.

.

Kejadian setahun lalu tersebut selalu membuatku selalu datang ke ruang Audio visual yang tidak terpakai gelap ini adalah tempat favoritku untuk meratapi diriku yang lemah, merutuki kebodohan diriku hanya karena di tolak oleh Gaara-senpai aku jadi seperti ini.

Tirai hitam yang ada di ruangan ini bagaikan tirai yang menutupi hari itu, hatiku di liputi tirai hitam selalu berlindung dengan tirai ini, aku berlindung dari rasa sakit ini dengan kegelapan tetap saja luka sakit atas penolakan itu tidak mau hilang dari hati ini, membuat aku selalu kembali ke ruang audio visual kalau mengingat kejadian , bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan kejadian terpahit dalam hidupku?

Setiap hari di sekolah, aku selalu bertemu dengan laki laki setahun yang lalu aku tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan suffix-kun, tidak pernah menyapanya dan tidak pernah berbicara memang dengannya ini payah, hanya karena rasa sakit ini aku menjadi jauh dari laki laki hanya bisa melihatnya dari dia yang tertawa bersama teman-temannya, memperhatikan tingkah lakunya dan memperhatikan dirinya saat bersama kekasihnya.

Aku belum pernah melihat sosok Gaara-senpai seperti itu, aku belum pernah melihat tawa dan candanya yang seperti itu dan aku belum pernah melihat kalau Gaara-senpai bisa menjadi seperti aku menyadari satu hal, selama ini aku tidak mengenal apapun tentang Gaara-senpai, selama ini aku hanya tau Gaara-senpai yang membantu aku belajar, Gaara-senpai yang melindungiku dan Gaara-senpai yang selalu siapa sosok yang sekarang ini ada di hadapanku?sosok ini bukan sosok Gaara-senpai yang ada dari ketiga penuturanku di atas .Sosok yang di hadapanku itu adalah sosok orang lain bukan sosok Gaara-senpai yang aku lihat dan kenal.

Siapa sosok yang aku lihat itu?apa aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Gaara-senpai?Kalau perasaanku ini bukan rasa cinta, lalu perasaan ini apa?

Air mata itu selalu saja turun kalau aku mengingat segala hal tentang kecil pun yang berhubungan dengan dia selalu membuat rasa sakit di dadaku berdenyut kian sudah berusaha mati matian untuk tidak hal aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di rongga dadaku apa hasilnya? Usaha apapun yang aku lakukan hasilnya hanya membuatku kembali ke ruangan aku pernah mencoba berpacaran dengan kaka kelas yang harap dengan bersamanya aku bisa melupakan Gaara-senpai dan juga rasa sakit hasil apa yang ku dapat?Laki laki itu hanya mengingatkanku pada sosok Gaara-senpai dan akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke ruangan audio visual ini karena mengingat dia dan akhirnya tirai kelabu yang ingin ku singkirkan malah kian menutup hatiku.

Krrrkkk..

Aku mendongkakan kepalaku saat mendengar suara pintu digeser yang menandakan kalau ada seseorang yang akan Aku panik dan dengan segera langsung menghapus air mataku.

"Apa ada orang?"

"..."

"Hei apa ada orang?"

"I-iya.."Jawabku gugup.

"wah kagetnya, aku kira kamu hantu.."Kata orang itu lalu tertawa.

Aku tidak terlalu bisa melihat wajahnya karena sepertinya orang itu adalah laki laki terdengar dari suaranya yang berat.

"Barusan, kamu nangis ya?aku mendengar suara isakan mangkanya datang ke sini.."

"..."

"seperinya tebakanku benar ya?"

"Ya benar aku mau mengejek, silahkan saja.."Kata ku pasrah.

Untuk apa berbohong?lagi pula dia sudah melihatku dan mendengar suara isakanku dari luar bukan?Anehnya laki laki itu tidak mengejekku, dia malah tersenyum lembut.

"Kamu di tolak cowo ya?"Tebaknya.

".."

"Tebakanku benar, aku memang ahli dalam menebak.."

Apa-apaan orang ini?Seenaknya tebakan nya itu benar paling tidak jangan terlalu jujur seperti dia tidak mengerti perasaanku?Dasar orang yang tidak peka.

"Lalu kenapa?masih ingin mengejekku?"tersirat rasa kesal dari nada bicaraku ini.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu.."Hanya itu jawabannya lalu dia mulai sibuk dengantas ranselnya.

Aku hanya memperhatikan laki laki itu berjalan kian mendekat ke arah jendela, tangannya menggengam salah satu sisi tirai yang menutupi jendela sehingga membuat ruangan audio visual ini yang gelap karena tidak ada cahaya yang masuk, sama seperti hatiku yang di tutupi tirai hitam, menghalau cahaya untuk masuk ke dalam hatiku bukan menghalau karena memang aku tidak ingin ada cahaya yang hari itu membenci cahaya karena kejadian itu, jadi biarkanlah tirai ini selalu melindungiku.

Srrkkkk..

"Si-silau.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku kesal karena dia dengan seenaknya membuat tirai sekaligus membuat cahaya matahari hanya memberikan cengiran aneh kepadaku lalu membuka tasnya, mencari cari aku bisa dengan jelas melihat laki laki penampilan laki laki berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata safir, rambutnya sangat mencolok dan juga gayanya sangat menggunakan jepitan untuk menahan rambutnya, apalagi ada tiga goresan di setiap heran dengan goresan itu, dia sengaja membuatnya atau di cakar kucing atau semacamnya?ya walaupun gaya rambutnya norak dan aneh tapi mata safirnya harus ku akui sangat indah dan mempesona.

Lamunanku buyar saat mendengar suara kecil seperti suara jepretan kamera. Entah sejak kapan, laki laki itu sudah duduk di sampingku dan mengutak-atik kameranya dan sesekali mencari objek yang pas untuk di fotonya.

"Lagi motret ya?"

"Ya.."

"Aku sedang mencari tempat yang bagus untuk memfoto dan aku rasa tempat ini sangat indah kalau di lihat saat senja hari seperti ini.."Lanjutnya.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan hendak meninggalkannya, tapi langkah kakiku berhenti saat suaranya memanggilku.

"Coba kamu lihat pemandangan ini.."

"Saat belajar aku sudah sering melihat keluar jendela.."Tolakku.

"Sudah lihat saja.."Paksanya.

Dengan langkah gontai dan malas aku menghampirinya yang sedang di dekat jendela dan memotret benar orang yang sok kenal dan pemaksa, belum lagi dia tidak pintar membaca situasi dan juga dia sama sekali tidak baru tau ada laki laki seperti dia di dunia ini.

Mataku membulat seketika melihat pemandangan senja di hadapanku ini.

"Indah bukan?"

"Benar benar indah.."Kataku.

Kota di selimuti sinar senja karena matahari akan segera tenggelam, awan tipis yang berserakan di langit memantulkan sinar senja itu dan awan itu seolah olah menyelimuti di hadapanku ini benar benar sangat berbeda dari pemandangan yang biasa aku lihat saat di senja membuat pemandagan biasa itu menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Bagimana?"

"Luar biasa.."Kataku kagum dengan pemandangan senja di hadapanku ini.

"Lihat kan, berbeda bukan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk menangapi perkataannya, aku lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan kota saat senja hari ini dari pada menoleh untuk melihatnya.

"Semua orang selalu mengatakan sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan ini, padahal berbeda bukan?"

"..."

"Hei, cantik bukan?"

Deg

Jantungku berdetak cepat saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang serius dan tersenyum matanya begitu intens membuat aku terhanyut di dalamnya.

"Sambil di sinari senja, aku mengatakn hal yang bersinar-sinar bukan?"

Puih..

'Narsis sekali dia..'batin ku.

Baru beberapa detik yang lalu aku kagum dan memujinya tapi hal itu sudah ia hancurkan dalam waktu kurang dari satu benar orang yang narsis, norak dan pada terus mengomel tidak jelas karena tingkah orang ini, lebih baik aku mengajaknya ngobrol dia membawa kamera, berarti dia hobi memotret ya?

"Hobimu memotret?"Akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Begitulah, aku akan memotret senja kemampuanku yg sudah di atas rata rata dan melebihi seorang pro, pasti akan menjadi sebuah karya dari masterpiece.."

Ah memang benar lebih baik aku tidak usah mengajaknya kenarsisan yang melebihi batas normal, orang ini benar benar percaya diri sekali.

"Akkhhhhh.. filmku tidak ada.."

Ah Sakura lebih baik kamu abaikan saja perkataannya tidak usah memberikan respon.

"Padahal sudah ku masukan film sialan.."

"Dasar senja bodoh.."

Dengan cepat, pemuda berambut jabrik itu langsung berlari keluar dari ruang audio hanya menghela nafas lega, ku ambil tasku dan berencana untuk melangkahkan kaki, Aku menangkap bayangan sebuah objek dan begitu ku lihat ternyata sebuah jepitan warna kuning cerah dengan emoticon tersenyum.

'pasti milik pun benar benar norak..'batinku.

Aku diam sejenak, aku memutuskan untuk mengembalikan jepitannya besok, dari pada menunggunya di sini, kan belum tentu dia akan kembali, mengingat tadi dia langsung berlari bersama tasnya, jadi lebi baik di kembalikan besok saja.

* * *

Esok harinya, seperti biasa aku kembali bersekolah dan belajar seperti tengah tengah pelajaran aku bosan jadi ku putuskan untuk melihat pemandangan di luar yang sedang ku lihat benar benar pemandangan yang berbeda dari senja yang kemarin aku sadar, tanganku mengeluarkan jepitan berwarna kuning itu, mataku terus saja memandangi jepitan norak kira cowo itu sadar tidak ya, kalau jepitannya jatuh?Kemarin dia seperti berusaha menghiburku, ya walaupun dia narsis, norak dan aneh tapi ku rasa dia bermaksud baik padaku.

Buru buru aku menggelengkan aku jadi memikirkannya?Lagi pula untuk apa memikirkan cowo aneh, narsis dan norak sepertinya?Gaara-senpai lebih baik darinya.

Deg

Rasa sakit itu muncul kembali, rasa sesak itu kini memenuhi rongga dadaku, membuat aku sulit mengingat namanya saja sudah berefek seperti di dengan di tolak mempunyai efek yang sangat besar untuk diriku?Berapa lama rasa sakit ini akan menghantuiku?

"Sakura-chan, kamu tidak apa?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat temang sebangku sekaligus sahabatku Hinata sedang melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa apa.." Senyumku atau lebih tepatnya berusaha tersenyum.

"Benarkan?ke-kenapa memengangi da-dada mu?Apa sakit?Sesak?"Tanya Hinata masih khawatir.

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Hinata dan ternyata benar, tangan kiriku memengangi dadaku tanpa aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan dan memasang senyum tipis berusaha menyakinkan Hinata kalau aku baik baik beruntung sekali punya sahabat yang perhatian seperti dia.

"Hei forehead, jangan mengobrol nanti di hukum sama kurenai-sensei lohh.."Celetuk Ino –sahabatku- yang duduk di belakang kami berdua.

"Aku tau pig.."Jawabku dan kembali fokus pada tulisan yang ada di buku kimia ini.

Ah kalau ada Gaara-senpai, aku tidak perlu repot repot memperhatikan tulisan tulisan yang aneh seperti coretan bayi aku akan dengan sengaja meminta di ajari olehnya hanya karena ingin menghabiskan waktu dulu tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, jangankan untuk di ajari lagi olehnya, bertemu dengannya saja aku tak sanggup apalagi kalau harus bertemu dengan kekasihnya rasa sakit di rongga dadaku ini akan berdenyut kian keras.

.

.

Aku berjalan bersama Ino dan Hinata menuju jalan, Ino bercerita tentang gossip yang ada di sekolah, gossipnya menganai kaka kelas yang ganteng, kece atau tidak begitu tertarik, jadi aku hanya memberikan respon sekenanya saja kalau dia menanyakan pendapatku.

"Uchiha Sasuke itu senpai kita yang paling sempurna.."Kata Ino dengan mata yang berbinar binar.

'sesempurna apa sih?'batinku.

Mendengar kata sempurna, lagi lagi otakku meresponnya dengan memberikan bayangan kenangan aku dengan kembali berdenyut aku harus menjauhi semua yang berhubungan dengan Gaara kalau ingin rasa sakit ini cepat cepat pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupanku.

"Hei forehead, kamu mendengarkanku tidak?"Tanya Ino.

"Hmm.."

"Coba sekarang katakan padaku, sedari tadi aku cerita tentang apa?"Tanya Ino dengan tatapan tajam , sepertinya Ino menyadari kalau sedari tadi aku hanya melamun dan tidak mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Hmmm.."

"Jangan hmm katakan.."Kesal Ino.

"Su-sudahlah Ino, jangan marah.."Kata Hinata.

"Tentang Uchiha Sasuke bukan?Senpai kita yang kamu bilang sempurna, tampan, pintar dan sebagainya?"Tebakku.

"Ya, benar.."Kata Ino.

Ah beruntung sekali tebakanku aku teringat tentang Gaara, kupikir Ino pasti sedang membicarakan laki laki dengan tipe seperti Gaara tapi berbeda nama.

"Sakura-chan?"

Deg

Suara ini, Suara baritone yang amat lembut nan tegas ini begitu familiar di menoleh dengan takut takut dan benar saja yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku itu adalah sosok Gaara-senpai bersama seorang gadis berambut pendek itu memeluk lengan Gaara mesra.

Dadaku berdenyut usah memeluk lengannya juga, Aku juga sudah tau kalau kamu adalah kekasih dari Gaara.

"Siapa itu Sakura-chan?"Bisik sifat centil Ino sudah keluar kalau melihat pemuda tampan dan keren.

"Mereka teman temanmu Sakura-chan?"Tanya Gaara dan memperhatikan Ino dan Hinata yang berdiri di samping kanan dan kiriku.

Aku mengangguk tidak mau keluar, lidahku peluh dan mulutku kaku susah sekali di gerakan kalau nyeri di dadaku ini sudah berdenyut.

"Dia siapa?"

"Dia Sakura-chan, Hime.."Kata Gaara.

"Oh, Sakura yang sering Gaa-kun ceritakan?Ternyata aslinya lebih cantik dan manis ya.."Senyum gadis itu.

Senyuman gadis itu memang manis dan bisa membuat hati setiap orang yang melihatnya bahagia dan mendapatkan rasa hangat tapi aku?Hatiku malah berdenyut kian sakit, rasanya air mataku sudah ingin tumpah dan kenapa aku jadi selemah ini?Kenapa aku begitu cengeng?

"Sakura perkenalkan kami dong.."Bisik Ino.

"..."

"Sakura.."

"Hmm..Gaara-senpai, mereka Yamanaka Ino dan yang ini Hyuga Hinata.."Kataku dan mengenalkan teman temanku.

Gaara tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Ino dan Hinata satu per satu.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara dan ini Matsuri kekasihku.."Senyum Gaara.

"Salam kenal.."Senyum Matsuri.

"Matsuri dan kalian satu harap kalian akan berteman akrab dengan Matsuri.."Kata Gaara.

"Tentu saja.."Senyum Ino.

Aku dan Hinata hanya mengangguk dan ?Berteman akrab dengannya?Itu sangat mustahil dengan rasa sakit ini.

"Kami duluan.."Pamit Gaara dan Matsuri.

"Sayang sekali sudah memiliki kekasih padahal dia tampan dan keren.."Kata Ino.

"..."

"Lebih ba-baik kita ke kantin se-sekarang.."Kata Hinata.

"Ah bertemu laki laki tampan, cacing di perutku sampai tidak berdemo benar luar biasa peson Gaara-sanpai.."Kata Ino.

Hinata tertawa mendengar perkataan Ino yang hanya membuang muka, tangan kiriku masih memengangi sakit dan nyerinya kian tidak bisa hilang?Apa tidak ada cara untuk menghilangkannya?

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan satu sahabatnya itu kian bertingkah aneh sejak setengah tahun yang dulunya Sakuran periang tapi sekarang Sakura jadi Sakura juga langsung berubah menjadi sedih saat bertemu Gaara dan Matsuri ada hubungannya dengan kedua orang itu?

"Sakura-chan, apa ka-kamu sakit?"Tanya Hinata dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan cemas tapi hanya di balas senyuman tipis oleh gadis bermanik emerald itu.

.

.

"Gyaahahahahhaha.."

"Jangan ketawa Kiba.."Kesal pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu.

"Konyol sekali alasanmu itu dobe.."Celetuk seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker itu.

"Kalian ini, bukannya menghiburku malah menertawakanku.."Kesal Pemuda itu.

"Habis alasanmu konyol sekali.."Kata Shikamaru.

"Beli lagi saja.."Kata Kiba setelah selesai dengan acara tawa besarnya itu.

"Ah, tidak mau.."

"Yasudah, jangan terbuang sia sia hanya untuk mendengar celotehan tak berguna mu itu Baka Dobe.."Kata pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Teme jahat.."Kata pemuda itu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

3 orang gadis berjalan melewati meja mereka lalu duduk di meja kosong sebelah bersiul siul memperhatikan ketiga gadis itu, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan.

"Hoi Kiba.."

"Apa?"Tanya Kiba.

"Ada adik Neji di sana, jadi jangan mengangunya.."Kata Shikamaru memperingatkan Kiba.

"Aku tau itu lagipula aku tertarik pada si pink itu.."Kata Kiba dan menunjuk gadis berambut pink sepinggang yang sedang memandangi makanan di hadapannya tanpa nafsu makan.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?Cantik bukan?Manis kan?"Tanya Kiba dan menyikut perut Sasuke.

"Ish, jaga sikapmu itu Baka.."Kesal Sasuke.

"Yah boleh juga sih.."

"Benarkan?Naruto kamu setuju?"Senang Kiba sementara Sasuke hanya berdecih tak suka tapi sebenarnya mata onyx kelamnya juga memperhatikan gadis yang hanya menatap makanan di hadapannya itu dgn tatapan sayu.

Rambut soft pink yang indah, mata emerald yang mempesona, tubuh langsing dan ramping, bibir tipis nan bagian dari tubuh gadis itu Sasuke perhatikan dan tanpa sadar detak jantung bungsu Uchiha itu jadi berdetak kian keras dan rona merah pun muncul di kedua pipi bungsu Uchiha itu.

Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh melihat bungsu Uchiha itu bertingkah aneh dan setelah itu mereka kembali memperhatikan gadis sadar mata Naruto dan gadis pink itu bertemu selama beberapa detik mereka saling pandang sampai akhirnya mata keduanya mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Ah, kamu laki laki aneh, narsis dan norak yang kemarin kan.."Kata gadis pink itu kencang.

Sasuke, Kib dan Shikamaru mati mati berusaha menahan menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tajam dan aura ?Aneh dan Norak?3 kata itu sangat kejam dan cukup menusuk bukan?

"Hei, jangan berbicara sedingin dan setega itu padaku dong.."Kata Naruto.

"Kamu mengenalnya?"Tanya Ino dan Shika bersamaan.

"Iya kami bertemu di ruang audio visual saat si pink..hmphhmm.."

Mulut Naruto langsung di bekap oleh gadis pink , Shika, Sasuke, Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan heran dan bingung.

"Jangan bilang tentang hal itu pada siapapun.."Bisik Sakura dengan penuh penekanan.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti lalu Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari mulut pink itu menghela nafas lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jas sekolahnya.

"Jepitan norak ini pasti milikmu bukan?"Kata Sakura dan menunjukkan jepitan kuning itu.

"Bennaaarrrr..astaga ternyata ada di ..."

"Sakura.."

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan.."

"Jangan memanggil nama kecilku Baka.."Kesal Sakura.

"Hei sopan dikit dengan seniormu dong.."Kata Shikamaru.

"Si narsis ini seniorku?"Ragu Sakura.

Kiba dan Shikamaru mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan kembali menatap pemuda di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan penuh rasa penyesalan sedangkan Naruto sudah kembali duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Ano..maaf senpai.."Kata Sakura seraya mengangguk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak perlu minta ini memang narsis, aneh dan malu-maluin kok.."Senyum Kiba.

"Heiii.."

"Perkenalkan aku Kiba.."Kata Kiba memotong perkataan protes Naruto lalu menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Hmm..aku Sakura senpai.."Canggung Sakura.

"Ini Shikamaru, Naruto dan kamu pasti kenal dia siapa.."Kata Kiba.

Sakura memperhatikan pemuda berambut raven mencuat ke belakang itu dan langsung mengeleng tanda kalau dia tidak mengenal sosok di hadapannya dan seketika membuat Kiba dan Naruto memasang ekspresi mungkin gadis ini tidak kenal dgn Sasuke?tak ada gadis yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke?Hell ya, bisakah kalian percaya itu?

"Uchiha Sasuke.."

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Salam kenal senpai.."Senyum manis nan hangat itu mampu membuat Naruto dan Kiba merona akibat melihat senyumanis itu sementara Sasuke hanya ber 'hn' ria dan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Hei kalian di cariin Gaara tuh.."

Deg

Satu kata itu mampu membuat senyuman manis nan hangat Sakura langsung pudar dan berganti dengan ekspresi dan Kiba yang melihat raut wajah itu hanya bisa mengernyit bingung 'cepat sekali berubahnya..' batin Sakura hanya tersenyum miris.

"Senpai, aku duluan ya.."Pamit Sakura dan berlari entah ke dan Hinata yang sedari tadi menunggunya langsung kaget dan bangkit berdiri menyusul gadis berambut merah muda itu, setelah sebelumnya mereka memberi hormat pada senpai-senpai mereka itu.

"Sepertinya, tirai yang kemarin aku buka kembali tertutup lagi ya?"Gumam Naruto.

"Tirai?"Tanya Kiba tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa Dobe?"Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Tirai kelabu yang itu tertutup lagi.."Kata Naruto.

Kiba dan Sasuke hanya mengernyit bingung masih tidak mengerti sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap bosan tidak tertarik dengan apa yang Naruto katakan barusan.

"Kamu aneh sekali Naruto.."Kata Kiba.

"Hahaha.. begitu ya?Tapi akan ku buka tirai itu.."Senyum Naruto.

"Suka sukamu sajalah Dobe.."Kata Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita menemui Gaara saja.."Kata Shikamaru.

3 pemuda itu mengangguk setuju lalu bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan meja kantin tidak suka Sakura, seseorang akan membuka tirai yang menutupi hatimu tidak akan membiarkan kamu terus terusan berlindung pada tirai dan kegelapan itu.

Jika kamu membenci cahaya dan menjauhi cahaya maka bersiaplah Sakura seseorang akan segera membawa cahaya itu kedalam hatimu dan membuka tirai yang menutupi hatimu itu selama lamanya.

'Akan aku buka tirai itu..'

To be continued ..

* * *

makasih banget kalau udah baca.

Kalau fic ini bagus dan kalian mau aku lanjutin, tinggal review aja.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun saat aku nanti.

Review?

sincerenly yours

princess7174


End file.
